


Hoofbeats

by L0N3LYW0LF12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, I NEED HIM, Just horse kelpies tho, Kelpies, M/M, Marco Bott is Freckled Jesus, and badass, eren is lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0N3LYW0LF12/pseuds/L0N3LYW0LF12
Summary: In a world where everyone different was looked down upon, Eren Jaeger struggled on. Born with two strangely coloured eyes, he was the target of bullies and hate. His mother had always told him he would be great. He believed her, until she was gone.It is true that if people tell you something enough, you eventually start to believe them, but the boy held strong.. And then he started to fall.Rating will be changed, but until then it'll stay at mature.





	Hoofbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm not sure how it's gonna go, so if anyone has any ideas, or some advice I would love it. I might switch between points of view, and I might also experiment with first person and some third person.

Some days he didn't want to wake up, because he didn't want to go back to his lonely life. Some days he wished to see his mother again, but he knew he never would. Some days he hoped to relieve the pain, only to be pushed down again. He always asked himself why he was different. He didn't want to be this way. He wanted to be like everyone else, but no one let him forget that he was the outsider.

Eren Jaeger was born in the small town of Shiganshina, in a country called Maria. In the beginning he thought he had it all. His father was a successful doctor, often called to other towns and cities to work, and his mother was beautiful and kind. Back then, when he was young, it didn't bother him that his father would disappear for days on end, he had his mom.

One day, Grisha, Eren's father, had gone to a nearby town for work, but he never returned. At first the family patiently waited, it was common for him to be gone for a couple days, but after a week they grew worried. After weeks with no leads, hope for Grisha's return was small.

Grisha never did return, and they never found out what happened to him. Like a ghost, he had vanished into thin air. Not a trace left behind. Their family became two, but as the years went on, there was just one left.  
-

Eren was racing through the streets, alley cats right on his tail. He laughed joyously as they played chase altogether. Sprinting forward he skidded around the corner of the street, running down the road towards his home. He looked back at the cats. All of them were mangy and dirty, but he absolutely adored them.

He glanced forward again, almost tripping over a rock. He stumbled, gravity pulling him to the ground. He flopped onto the road ungracefully, groaning as the wind was knocked out of his lungs. He rolled onto his back, clutching his chest as cats wandered all over him, purring and rubbing their scent on his clothes.

Reaching out and running his hand along their backs, he picked himself up and looked down the street at his home. It was almost dark and his mom was probably wondering when he would be back.

Standing up he said his goodbyes to his companions, promising to see them tomorrow. With one glance back, he started the short trek to his house. As he got closer to their lot, he noticed their house was completely dark, not a single lantern lit.

He tilted his head confused, but thought nothing of it as he walked up to the door. The wooden floor boards creaked as he walked across them, lighting a lantern as he went. He stopped in the kitchen, it was silent. He lifted the lantern up, only to gasp at what he saw. There was blood smeared all over the floor.

He opened his mouth "Mom!", he yelled, running around the puddles of liquid. He ducked into the living, dropping the lantern at the sight. 

He dove forward, landing on his knees next to the body. "Mom! Mom, oh no please! Wake up! Wake up!", he screamed shaking his mother. He ran back to the doorway, picking up the lantern as he went. He snatched a towel from the kitchen before sprinting back to his mother.

He shone the light over her, pressing the towel to the gaping knife wound in her chest. She choked, coughing up blood, while Eren sobbed at the sound. 

"Mom! Oh my god no!". She opened her eyes, turning her head to the side to look at him.  
"Eren, my baby", she whispered hoarsely. "Be strong, my darling. I can't come on your adventure with you any farther."

"No! Mom no! Please!", he wailed. "You have to come with me!". Throwing his arms over her, he hugged her tight, smearing blood all over his face. "You can't leave me Mom! You can't! I need you! Please!".

Carla Jaeger hugged him back with all the strength she had left. "I love you Eren. Be strong." She leaned her head against his, eyes slowly falling shut. 

"Mom?........ Mom!?", Eren asked questioning. He looked up at her closed eyes. "No! No please!", he sobbed.

Eren cried that day. He cried like he never cried before. Heart wrenching sobs tore from his chest as he wailed and screamed. He cried until his mothers body was stiff and cold. And only then did he stop, realizing he'd never see her again. He slowly got up, covered in blood and weak in sorrow, tears still falling down his cheeks.

He left that day. He left and vowed to never come back.

-

After that day, he wandered. Not knowing where to go. Just anywhere away from that place. That horrible place, with horrible people, who allowed his mother to be killed. He wanted to avenge her, but he didn't have a clue of where to start. So instead, he wandered.

Eren tended to avoid urban places, people still judged him for his mismatched eyes. They called him a freak and a demon. Something that shouldn't be on this earth. But, he just wanted to be like every other child. It was so bad that even other kids would prey on him. Hurt him and tease him, and chase him away.

-  
   
At first, Eren had travelled to neighbouring villages near to Shiganshina, but he was quickly shown he wasn't welcome there.

Eren walked down the street of a busy market, marvelling at all the stores. His joy only lasted for a minute as he noticed all the disgusted looks he was getting from the people around. He ducked his head as he overheard a woman telling her daughter to stay away from him.

He walked faster, turning sharply down a back alley. He had almost reached the end when he cried out, clutching his shoulder as it was pelted with a rock. He turned around to see three boys walking towards him, holding sticks and throwing stones. He turned and bolted in the other direction, but no matter how fast he run, the others kept gaining on him.

Eventually they corned him, throwing insults and whacking him with a stick.  
"Where's your mother baby? Shouldn't she still be watching you?", one of them taunted.

"My mother's dead", he mumbled.

"Hahaha!", the bullies cackled. "She probably committed suicide to get away from you!"

Eren looked up, clenching his fists in anger. "She would never do that!", he screamed. His tormentors looked shocked for a second before they rushed forward, pushing him down and kicking him. He curled into a ball to try and escape the barrage of hits.

"You're nothing! You're stupid and worthless! You're a demon and nobody likes you!", the tallest spit out, emphasizing each word with another kick.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?", a voice yelled behind them. 

The bullies paused, and looked back. "It's Levi! We better go!" They scattered, running off.

Eren curled up even tighter, in too much pain to realize what was happening in the haze around him. He buried his head in his arms and whimpered at the footsteps coming near.

"You okay brat?", the voice asked. Rough around the edges and angry. Eren flinched when a hand landed on his arm. He was pushed over onto his back, still covering his face with his arms. The person tugged them away, looking at his face. He made eye contact with a liquid silver gaze.

"You look like shit", the silver eyed boy said. Eren's eyes widened, as he finally got a look at his supposed saviour. Raven hair hung slightly in front of his eyes, and over a chiseled face. He wasn't very tall, and he didn't look over sixteen, but Eren could see the hard ridges of muscles underneath his clothes. "Can you talk?", the man grouched.

"Y-yes, of course I can talk.", Eren stuttered. Blush quickly rising on his face. The man squinted at him. 

"Why were those kids bugging you?", he ground out. Crouching down closer to Eren's level, he reached a hand forward, brushing hair out of his face before retracting his hand. Eren cringed. Now he could see both of his eyes.

The raven paused, looking right into the boys eyes. The were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. One iridescent green and the other a brilliant gold. They were beautifully unique and seemed to suit the brat quite well.

Eren trembled as the elders eyes roamed over his face, pausing when they made eye contact. He brought his arms back up to cover his face, peeking between the fabric of his shirt.

"Tch. I'm not going to hurt you.", the other stated. "Now get up."

Eren put his arms out before lifting himself up, still cautiously regarding the raven. When he was standing, he moved a couple paces back, pressing his back against the wall.

"Why were those idiots bothering you?", the teen pressed again. "Is it because of your eyes?"

The brunet looked down before slightly nodding.

"Where are your parents brat?", the elder questioned. "Shouldn't they be around here somewhere?"

"They're gone." Eren whispered. The raven looked down in pity. He wasn't much older when his parents left too.

"So..... What's your name brat?" Levi asked. Eren looked up surprised.

"I-it's uh. It's really girly." Eren pouted.

"Just tell me." The elder snapped. The brunet's eyes widened.

"It's Eren", he mumbled.

"Tch. That's not even bad. Mine's Levi." Levi grumbled.

The moment was ruined as the two heard the crunching of gravel at the mouth of the alley. "He came down here. I swear he had weird fucking eyes!" A voice yelled. The crunching got louder.

Levi looked at Eren, and then around at the alley they were stuck in. "Go! I'll boost you up. Get out of here!" The raven quietly growled. He ran forwards, grabbing the brunet by the arm and leading him over to the shortest building on the left side. Eren lifted a foot as Levi wedged his hand under it and hoisted him up. Eren scrambled for purchase on the ledge before pulling himself up. He stood up and looked down.

"Thank you!" He said.

"Get going brat. I've got these fools." Eren nodded, looking down once more, before sprinting along the rooftop. He reached the other side and stopped, sliding down to hold onto the wall before letting go. He hit the ground hard, but got up and kept running. He ran until he could no longer see the village, and stopped. He crouched, desperately trying to catch his breath. He wasn't ever going back there, he thought. But even as the thought crossed his mind, he realized another thing. He'd probably never get to see Levi again.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! First chapter! Let's see how this goes. *rubs hands together *  
> Sorry chapters are kind of short. I tried.


End file.
